The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a hydraulic support element for supporting a movable part at a stationary support or carrier, which is of the type comprising an elongate support ledge having a bearing or support surface for slidingly supporting the movable part. The support ledge together with the support or a part arranged at the support delimits or bounds a hydraulic pressure chamber containing a hydraulic medium which is under pressure, by means of which the hydraulic support element is supported at the support.
A prior art hydraulic support element of this type, as disclosed in FIG. 6 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,044, granted Apr. 9, 1974, is sealingly and movably guided in an elongate groove of the support, in order to accommodate itself to the movable part, in this case the tubular-shaped roll shell of a controlled deflection roll. The sealing of the ledge-shaped or bar-like part in the elongate groove is however associated with appreciable difficulties, particularly since the groove, upon bending-through of the support, tends to deform, for instance open.
A similar construction is also known to the art from the West German Patent Publication No. 1,461,066. Here, the support ledge is pivotable and provided with a sliding shoe at which there is formed a hydrodynamic sliding surface upon which travels the inner surface of the roll shell. Also with this construction there exist the same difficulties.